


In Other Words Perfect

by IraBragi



Series: What makes us human [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (they get there eventually), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Lack of Communication, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Recovery, Steve and Bucky just want to spoil Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi
Summary: “Tony?”  He was trying to give him space, he really was, but the smell of fresh baked bread with hints of copper and cinnamon was quite distracting.  “Doll, are you ok?”"Just hurry up and fuck me already."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: What makes us human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418398
Comments: 3
Kudos: 266





	In Other Words Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited/updated version of the other story by the same name in this series. Feel free to read both but there are no major plot differences between the two and this one is a lot smoother to read IMO.

“Guu 'ack t’ sleep, ‘s too bloody early.”

Steve didn’t even try to hide his grin as Tony moaned wiggled his face deeper into his chest and Bucky grumbled his defiance of JARVIS’ morning greeting. 

“If I may Captain, perhaps a cup of the new Himalayan dark roast that arrived yesterday would serve as sufficient inducement for Sir and Sargent Barns to join us in wakefulness.” Steve waved a hand toward the nearest camera and began the painstaking process of separating himself from his, very determined, octopus of a boyfriend. 

Tony had only joined his and Bucky’s relationship officially a few weeks ago, and all of them sleeping together in the same bed was an even newer development, but Steve already couldn’t imagine wanting to wake up anywhere else. 

Although, he would perhaps prefer not to be dating  _ two  _ perpetual night owls. 

Five minutes (and one deadly accurate pillow to the back of the head as he left the room) later he came back armed with three steaming cups and was rewarded with a sight that made his inner alpha purr. In his absence Tony and Bucky had migrated towards the center of the bed and Bucky now had the smaller man sprawled over his chest. Tony’s currles obscured most of Bucky’s face and Tony, seemingly miffed that he had lost one pillow already that morning, was doing a fair imitation of a koala.

“If you sleepy heads don’t want any, I can just drink all this coffey myself.”

“Noooooo!” 

He  _ really  _ should learn not to underestimate his lovers. 

Ten minutes and one tickle fight later, the coffee soaked pillows pillows had been tossed into the corner of the room, new cups were poured, and all three of them had settled in to sip their drinks and enjoy a rare unhurried morning together.

“Tony, do you have a heat coming up?” 

The trio was just finishing getting dressed and about to head down stairs for some non-caffeinated breakfast when the background scent that had been niggling at the back of Steve’s mind all morning clicked into place. 

The question seemed to startle Tony, who momentarily frowned before his features smoothed back into a flirty smile.

“ _ Why Captain America, _ are you trying to get lucky before breakfast?”

“If that’s _trying_ then I shudder to think what his usual strategy is.”

Steve just laughed at Bucky’s good natured ribbing and it was another thirty-odd minutes before they made it down stairs. 

This was going to be a good day.

\-----------

\-----------

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not now, not when it was all going so well.  _

If Steve was already picking up pre-heat sent he had even less time than he’d though. Tony bit his lip and for the millionth time cursed the fact that after Afghanistan suppressants were not an option. Weak heart… long term strain… yadda, yadda, yadda. It all boiled down to him being royally fucked. He should have known that nothing this good could last. 

By the time they got re-dressed and downstairs it was all Tony could do to keep a smile on his face. The plate of fruit and toast that Steve pushed in front of him might as well have been charcoal for how hard it felt to force it down his throat. Just as he was opening his mouth to make up some project that desperately needed his full attention  _ immediately,  _ an ear-splitting alarm cut off all other thoughts. It wasn’t the suit-up alarm that signaled Avengers business though but the tower’s defence system going online.

Something or someone was inside the tower.

“Sir…”  
“Tell me where J.”

“Dr. Banner’s room, and you might want to suit up.”

Tony took off at a dead run calling for the suit as he moved. 

Thirty seconds later he was kicking down the door to Bruce’s suite, only to skid to a stop as he came face to face with the Hulk. Clutched in one massive fist, looking like a soon-to-be-broken child’s toy, was none other than Dr. Stephen Strange: Sorcerer Supreme and general pain in the ass. The ridiculous red cape that the man was never seen without had detached from its human and was flapping around Hulk’s face looking for all the world like an enraged flamingo.

“What in the All-father’s name?”

Thor, Steve, and Natasha had materialized behind him, but none of them seemed any more prepared for the situation than he felt. Even  _ Natasha  _ looked slightly nonplused. 

“Hulk?” Out of all of them it was usually Tony who had the best luck getting Other Guy to listen. Bruce said that his other half liked that the “shiny man” didn’t scold him for smashing things. Tony retracted his face plate and carefully stepped forward, waving his hand to try and get Hulk’s attention.

“Hey big guy do you think you could put your friend there down? I think it’s making Cape-y upset.” The large green face looked thoughtful then darkened.

“Magic man make us mad!” He shakes Strange vigorously to underline his point. The sorcerer's head snapped back and forth but he seemed entirely too calm for a man in his current position. Tony  _ really  _ didn’t like that.

“HULK!” He channels as much of Pepper’s “done with this shit” voice as he could. “Put him DOWN. You, red cape thing, settle down before I turn you into dish towels. Strange, don’t even  _ think  _ about it.”

It must have worked because Strange is summarily dropped, the cape flutters back to it’s human, and Hulk relaxes as much as a ten foot tall being of radiation and rage can relax. From the hallway Clint lets out an impressed whistle. Tony can feel a headache forming.

“To what do we owe the pleasure Mr. Strange? I do apologize for the reception, but most guests arrive through the doors so I’m sure you can understand…”

Strange sighs and cuts off Tony with a wave of the hand.

“I apologize for the sudden appearance, a simple miscalculation I assure you, but currently beside the point. There is an urgent matter for which I require your team’s assistance.”

Tony fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Simple miscalculation” his ass, Banner and Strange had been at each other's throats since the day they met. Tony honestly wasn’t sure if they needed a bedroom or a restraining order. 

“What is the problem?” Now that that it had become official Avengers business Steve was in full Capitan America mode and Tony was more than happy to let him take over.

“It’s a long story, but the short version is that multiple portals have opened in Central park. I can close them but, as much as it pains me to admit, I need help.” 

Well that didn’t bode will for the rest of the morning.

\--------------

Twenty minutes later they were standing in front of three identical glowing portals. By now civilians had already been evacuated by the NYPD and the whole area was roped off.

“The good news is that I know the base spell that was used to create these. At its core it is a puzzle, generally used to test the reasoning skills of whoever solves it. Unfortunately I believe that it has been altered with slightly more... disruptive intentions in mind.” 

His gesture towards the portals was perfectly timed with the middle one vibrating and letting off an ominous humm. Show off. 

“And before you ask, no, I don’t know who cast it. Although it stinks of Asgardian spell work so you might want to start there.” He shot a sour look toward Thor who simply sighs. Loki and his continued trouble making was a sore point.

“In any case, turning off the actual portals should be fairly straightforward even for someone without magic.” Strange had a talent for making any conversation into something reminiscent of a lecture from that one professor you absolutely hated in college. “There will be a glyph situated near the farside of each portal. Disrupt the symbol and the portal closes.”

“Then why haven’t you done it yet?” Natasha’s tone made it clear that she did not have a great deal of patience so spare and even Strange had the intelligence to look intimidated.

“Because that’s where this gets complicated.” With a sweep of his arms he stepped backward into the middle portal… and was immediately spat back out of the leftmost portal. “They are linked and set to cause… difficulties... for the one undoing the work. I believe that if we all three portals are entered simultaneously it will disrupt the spell and it will be possible to shut the whole thing down.”

“And what exactly is waiting for ufs on the other side of these magicy windows of doom? Hell, where will we even end up after we shut down the portals from the other side?” 

Tony might not have the strongest grasp of magic but this was starting to sound like a terrible idea. 

“Once you shut down the portal you will come back here.”

“How sure of that are you?” Clint asks that obvious question.

“Reasonably sure.”

Nobody missed that Strange had failed to answer the first part of the question.

This day just kept getting better and better.

\----------------

“ _ Be reasonable  _ Tony, I’m just saying that there isn’t any shame in admitting…”

Steve wanted him to sit the mission out. He was being oh so very  _ calm  _ and  _ reasonable  _ and “no one will think any less of you if you stay back with Strange this time Tony” and Tony wanted to deck him right in his perfect alpha jaw.  _ No matter how progressive they claim to be, all it takes is some nice smelling hormones and all alphas lose their goddamn minds. _

It wasn’t the first time that Cap had tried to bench him because he was close to a heat but Tony had yet to let his biology get in the way of being Iron Man and fuck anyone who tried to make him. The armor was scent-proofed for a reason and, if he could fly barley conscious and with a gaping hole in his chest, he could sure-as-fuck ignore his dick for a few hours. 

“Well then it’s a good thing that we are  _ co-leaders  _ and I am assuring you that the only thing getting in the way of me doing my job is  _ you _ .”

Then Cap had switched tactics and given Tony his best “concerned boyfriend puppy dog eyes.” It made Tony want to punch him (and also get on his knees and… fucking heat brain)  __

“You know how much Bucky and I would worry if…” 

A whistle from Clint signaled that Strange had everything ready to go so Tony simply chose end the conversation by slamming his helmet down and stalking over to the rest of the team. He was pretty sure that the entire park heard Cap’s aggravated sigh.

They ended up split into three teams, one for each portal. Strange was staying back because if anything did go wrong he was the only one who knew how to retrieve them from god-only-knows-where they ended up. Each team member checked for last minute gear adjustment then nodded when they were good to go.

“Let’s do this.”

\----------------

Natasha and Clint stepped out of New York City and into the middle of a giant rock quarry. Streaks of colorful ore twisted and shimmered through dark grey stone. This was definitely not Kansas. 

“Don’t.”

Clint let the rock drop from his hand.

The glyph was easy to find. About ten feet from the portal a number of glowing rocks had been arranged in a symbol that looked a bit like a figure eight. Nat nodded to Clint and the archer fired an arrow at the center of the rocks. They instantly scattered and before either agent could blink they were back in New York, their ears slightly ringing.

“Welcome back” greeted Strange.

\----------------

Thor had a bad feeling about this mission. The human magician was correct, this stunk of his brother’s mischief. Over and over he had wracked his brains for a way to get through to Loki but so far it had been about as successful as their father’s attempts to keep the younger prince restrained. A fact that Thor grieved daily.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts he stepped through the glowing curtain, followed closely by the good Doctor. A sudden blast of icy cold cut through his armor. If there had been any question in his mind before it was now gone. This icy wasteland was  Jotunheim , home of the frost giants and birthplace of his brother. With a deep sigh he looked over to his shivering companion.

“We shall soon be home friend Banner!” 

With a resounding boom Mjolnir made short work of the glyph and before the sound had even faded away they were standing next to their fellow shield warriors in the Land of York.

\--------------

Bucky had a bad feeling about this. Granted he had a bad feeling about most missions, but stepping through a portal to who-knows-where with two people who were very consciously  _ not  _ looking at each other seemed even stupider than most of the things they did.

It wasn’t hard to work out what the issue was. Steve meant well but never seemed to understand how his bull headed need to protect people could feel a whole lot like trying to control them. Or that sometimes being right was less important than having the right to decide for yourself. 

That understanding was what drew him to Tony in the first place. They had both been prisoners, lived through things that should have killed them. Except Tony had never given up, refused build the weapons, and gotten himself out through sheer genius and grit... He hadn't killed an innocent boy’s parents. Hadn't tried to kill his best friend. Hadn't let them turn him into a mindless dog… Bucky shook his head to clear it of the dark thoughts. Even before he had met the man, Bucky had considered Stark a hero, but then Tony had turned those huge brown eyes on him and  _ cared _ . 

Even when it made fixing his arm take five times as long, he had explained each step before he picked up a single tool. He would notice when Bucky was starting to get overwhelmed and suggest that they take a break. Tony treated him like a person, understood him in a way that knocked the breath right out of his chest. Then one day he'd looked up and just  _ knew.  _

Sadly for his sanity though, love didn't keep Steve out of trouble or curb Tony's aversion to sleep. They could still be real dumb, his fellows, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

\--------------

They stepped through the portal and a few things happened in quick succession: 

A repulser blast incinerated the piece of paper with a magic looking symbol on it.

They did not reappear in New York.

They did not go anywhere at all.

“Well fuck.” For once Steve couldn’t bring himself to disagree with Tony’s analysis. 

\---------

Everything about this situation felt wrong and Steve was man enough to admit that he was worried. To be fair, if this was one of Loki’s “pranks,” it was the least destructive one to date. In fact, if you had to be stranded god-knows-where, this was downright cushy. 

They were in a forest of some kind, clearly not Earth, but not so terribly different either. He could hear water rushing in the background and it even looked like there might be a cave for shelter up ahead. Frankly, if it wasn’t for the whole “stuck here with no idea how to get home” it would be downright peaceful. But they  _ were  _ stuck here and Tony still wasn’t acknowledging him.

He really hadn’t meant to come off as overbearing or chauvinistic. He knew that Tony could and, for better or worse, did work through heats. There had been quite a few times in the past when his enhanced senses caught a whiff of pheromones underneath a heavy layer of sent blockers. Back then it had been the sweetest kind of torture, every instinct screaming that his omega needed him and his logical brain sternly reminding him that Tony wasn’t and probably never would be his. Now everything had changed and he had still managed to piss Tony off. Why was he so bad at this?

When they first got together he had been worried that Tony would be nervous with two super-strength alphas but the playboy-billionaire-philanthropist had been as unperturbed as ever. God, Steve would never forget the way Tony had preened and postured for them the first time they had made love. Coyly looking up through his lashes and biting his lip while Bucky prepped him. Then putting those plump lips to good use, mouthing over every inch of his… Steve pressed a hand to the growing bulge in his pants and tried to drag his mind back to the actual issue.

He’d been looking forward to this for  _ so  _ long. Sex with his boyfriends at any time was amzing but he wanted to make the first heat they spent together something special. Steve knew that Tony still struggled with believing that people could want him for something other than what he could do for them. Steve had hoped that a heat would be a chance to spoil Tony rotten and make sure that he was too blissed out to move for a day or two. Show the man just how treasured and adored he really was. 

Steve had a plenty active imagination but a cave in the middle of an alien forest, during a mission, was most definitely not on the list of scenarios he had ever considered.

\-------------

He’d lost contact with JARVIS. Not terribly surprising all things considered, but it meant that the armor was no longer functional. Tony sighed and let the suit fold down into its internal case then flopped against the stone wall. A cramp made him hiss and press a hand to his stomach. Against the cool wall of the cave he already felt overly hot. 

_ Why did the universe hate him so much?  _ He should have had at least another day or two before he was in full heat, maybe more. But without the armor’s scent blockers to counteract the hormone cocktail that was the two virile alphas in front of him the transition from preheat to full on heat was going to be fast and hard. Steve and Bucky were already giving him concerned looks and Tony couldn’t decide if he wanted to snarl at them or roll over and beg. Instead he settled for rolling himself up in a ball and biting back a whimper. It didn’t matter how many times he went through this it never got any easier.

People always seemed to forget that Afghanistan wasn’t his first experience with abduction. When your father was as rich as Howard Stark you learned early just how far people would go to get a slice of the pie. In his case, four kidnappings before his tenth birthday.

Although terrifying at the time, those first experiences were hardly anything to have nightmares over. Nobody saw the need to rough up a little kid, if anything they found his silence and lack of tears unnerving. Howard hadn't paid of course, but the police had managed to retrieve him with minimal damage each time. 

Then he got to MIT and he was too focused on pissing off Howard and showing up his professors to worry about some guy in a van. 

He was nineteen when his luck ran out. Only it wasn’t a guy with a van with chloroform, it was a merc squad, ex military and well paid to do their job with no fuckups or complications. He’d been locked in a cell for three days when he realized that the hot and achy feeling wasn’t because of dehydration and the black eye he had earned when mouthing off the day before. It only took a few more hours for the goons to notice as well. 

Later the whole thing took on an almost unreal quality. It was such a cliche, omega in distress begging for their abductor’s knots. It was the start of a porno, not something that even now he couldn’t think about without wanting to throw up. 

Ironically, he’d never gotten his cycle while he was in Afghanistan; turns out starvation was good for something after all.

\------------

With the armor off, what had been a background scent was now thick and heavy in the air. Tony was pressed up against the wall of the cave shifting uncomfortably with his back turned to them and Bucky felt a stab of panic. They’d never discussed this. Sure they had slept together a handful of times but they hadn’t talked specifically about heats. Bucky could kick himself for the oversight.

“Tony?” He was trying to give him space, he really was, but the smell of fresh baked bread with hints of copper and cinnamon was  _ quite  _ distracting. “Doll, are you ok?”

\--------------

Obi had paid the ransom. Later Tony had always wondered if the whole thing hadn’t been Stane’s idea to begin with. A test run to see how easy knocking off his inconvenient godson would be. But if the plan had been for Tony to be too traumatized to function then Obi must have been sorely disappointed. Within a month he had formulated a better heat suppressant and fucked enough people to wipe the kidnappers smell from his skin.

It was only after Afghanistan and starting to get heats again that he realized that denial and liquor only got you so far.

Pepper was the only person he'd tried with. It had ended with him summoning an armor in a blind panic. They hadn’t tried again. Even though by some miracle she hadn't left right then and there he always wondered how much it played into their eventual break up. 

He couldn’t let that happen again. He couldn’t. 

With a determined thrust he pushed the soaking spandex down and looked over his shoulder towards the two alphas. At least he was wet enough that it shouldn't hurt. 

“Just hurry up and fuck me already.”

\--------------

This was  _ wrong _ . Part of Stev’s brain was screaming that now would be a great time to fuck the omega infront of him clear through the floor but one look at Tony made it clear that sex was the last thing that was going to happen. Every line of the omega’s body was tense and he sounded terrified not turned on.

Steve was fervently grateful for the grounding feel of Bucky’s hand on his arm but when the other alpha started to pull him away Steve found himself balking. They shouldn't be leaving Tony alone like this. Their omega needed them! Bucky’s fingers were uncompromising though.

“Come on, Cap now’s not the time, let’s go for a little walk, clear our heads.” 

The sound of Tony sobbing as they left broke his heart.

\-----------

“What the fuck do we _ do _ ?” Under normal circumstances Bucky would be amused to hear Steve wound up enough to swear. Not today though.

“Did he ever tell you who raped him?” It sounded so ugly to say it aloud like that but he would bet his last dollar on it. HYDRA had taught him more than thirty seven languages and how to wire a bomb. 

Steve looks at him for a long moment then shakes his head.

“I didn’t know.” That made two of them.

“So what do we do?” 

_ Hunt them down and kill them. Make them scream. Never let anything hurt our mate again.  _ He doesn't say those things.

“We go slow, we let him tell us what he needs. We show him that we’re safe.” Steve nods.

\-----------

It’s only after his second orgasm, one hand feverishly working his hole and the other on his cock, that the fog begins to clear from his brain. Bucky and Steve are still nowhere to be seen. Part of him is relieved and another part is heartbroken. 

_ "Frigid bitch. Be still or I'll make it hurt more. Know you wanted it. _ " The words play through his head on an endless loop. 

\-----------

“We show him that we’re safe” 

Steve nods and lets Bucky pull him into a hug. There are still traces of Tony’s scnet on both of them and he lets the combination of all three of their unique scents calm and ground him. Together they can do this, can show Tony that they love him as fiercely as he deserves.

\------------

He can smell them coming back before he can see them,  _ good virile alphas, claim, fuck, knot... _ his lizard brain rambles and Tony dose his best to ignore it. He also tries to ignore the way his heart jumps at the thought that they aren’t so disgusted by him that they just walked away.

“Tony can we come in?”

“Well I imagine you are going to come in something and I was hoping it’d be in me.” Thank god for his ability to flirt on autopilot. They sit down opposite him. This can’t be good, Bucky is tense and Steve looks… something.

“I’m on the pill if that’s what you’re worried about…”

“Did you  _ ever  _ want to have sex with us?”  _ What? Why does Steve sound sad? _

“I, uhh, thought it was kind of implied, what with the moaning and multiple orgasims and such. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I can pull up a recording when we get back…”

“That’s not what he meant Doll.” At least Bucky doesn't sound angry.

“You were crying.” Steve ignores Bucky’s interruption. “You looked at us like we were a god damn firing squad and you still were taking off your clothes. What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck do you think is wrong with us that we’d...” 

The punch that landed on Steve's arm wasn't particularly hard but the growl coming from Bucky's throat effectively cut off any further ranting. 

“Shut it. You’re done talking.” 

Tony couldn’t help but shrink in on himself, every instinct screaming at him to appease the angry alpha, but when he turned away from Steve, Bucky's voice was gentle again.

“I’m sorry about that. Steve didn’t mean it like it sounded.” He pushed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “You know how sometimes after a bad fight I’ll get kinda lost in my head?” 

Tony nodded. After his third mission with the team JARVIS had alerted him that Barns was in the gym, still in full gear from their two day mission, and had been running combat exercised for the last four hours. It had happened a handful of times since then. Bucky never talked about it.

“They liked to punish me after bad missions. Make me run all night or fight a dozen fresh agents. Wouldn’t feed me till I was done.” Bucky’s voice sounds almost conversational, not like a man recounting his own torture. “Sometimes I miss it.” Steve makes sound like he’s caught between screaming and crying and Bucky reaches over tangling their fingers together. “We’re all a mess here ok? Just can you talk to us Doll? It’d break me un’ Stevie here if we hurt you.”

He opened his mouth then closed it. Part of him wanted to throw himself at them, get the fucking his dick despertly wanted. Part of him wanted to run away. None of him wanted to talk about it.

“Please love, just talk to us.” He had never heard Steve sound that wrecked. He opened his mouth and tried to force the swirling, clashing, malstrom of feelings into something that made any kind of sense.

“It’s just the way heat is. Every nine months you’re body decides you're going to get fucked. Simple biology and all that." His voice cracks and he has to force the next words out. "You have to live with waking up the next day knowing that you let them, you  _ begged them _ … and that sooner or later you'll be begging again.”

“What do you need love?” There’s too much kindness in that question, too many possibilities that can only end in heartbreak. He can feel bile welling up in his throat.

“How should I know?”

Then there are two sets of arms around him then, holding him while the tears stream down his cheeks and his stomach heaves and snot clogs his nose.

“We'll be here for you Doll...”

“...as long as you’ll let us.”

Two years later:

“Well what can we do for you today Gorgeous?” 

Bucky’s tone is playful and the exaggerated leer he shoots Tony shouldn’t make him feel as warm and loved as it does. Steve is already hard in his pants but he makes no move to touch himself yet, tonight is Tony’s show.

\-------------

It took time. 

After Nat strong armed Thor into letting her have a “word” with Loki, the trouble making prince became suddenly eager to finish undoing the spell. 

Once back on earth he re-engages the armor and JARVIS gets him to the tower. He spends the next three days alternating between self loathing, fucking the largest dildo he keeps in the workshop, and crying his eyes out. Steve and Bucky leave mountains of food in front of the door and make JARVIS pass on a million messages telling him that they love him and they will be there when he’s ready. Almost a week after his heat if finished he opens the door and finds Clint using his wall as an archery range. 

“Look when I was… back before all this,” he gestured vaguely at nothing in particular, “sometimes it helps to talk. This guy, he knows what… if you ever, you know…” The archer looks like he is about to spontaneously combust, but he determinedly shoves a crumpled business card at Tony before retreating into the air vents. The number is for a counselor who specializes in omega sexual trauma.

It takes a month for Tony to convince himself to make an appointment.

\------------

Tony knelt on the edge of the bed, loving the way it brings him to eye level with his two squirming boyfriends.

“See something you like?” He runs his hands down his chest and across the red satin boxers that cling to his hips frame his cock. Bucky lets out a hoarse growl, it may be the hottest sound Tony’s ever heard.

Part of him feels ridiculous, pretending that he can push two supermen around, but a bigger part loves it. Heat coils through him and he turns slowly, spreading his thighs and bending at the waist to show off the plug that he’d inserted earlier that evening. Looking over his shoulder he bites his lip and takes a moment just to enjoy the view. His two alphas, so ready for him and so determined to be good.

He knows that if he had never been ready to do this, to share a heat with them, it would have been alright. It was a part of their relationship but  _ just  _ a part. The three of them would still have had sleepy morning cuddles and sex on the couch in his workshop when he forgot to come up to bed. They still would save the world together and argue about the appropriate amount of syrup to put on waffles. And that was when he knew he was ready.

“Want to spoil you princess. Just tell us what to do.” And how could he refuse an offer like that?

“Too many clothes.” They hurry to strip, Steve wins the race by mere seconds and was rewarded with an eager kiss. Bucky pretended to pout until Tony reached behind him and pulled the brunet flush with his ass. Turns out that trying to grind your ass against one cock and your front against another takes a surprising amount of coordination.

_ Want, need, more, good. _

\------------------

He and his counselor had spent months talking about trauma, consent, healing, and listening to your body. He’d been terrified when he told Steve and Bucky that he didn’t think he was ready to spend his next heat with them. Surely they would finally realize that he was broken and not worth their time. Instead they thanked him for being brave. 

He’d planned to hide away in his workshop again but his alphas had insisted that he lock himself in their suite.

“We can use our old rooms. You should be in your own space.” 

Tony had taken every piece of laundry that had their scent on it and piled it on the bed. It was the calmest he could ever remember feeling during a heat. After it was over the three of them had curled up in the tangle of blankets and clothes and watched old movies until they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was heaven.

\----------------

“ _ Gonna make you come so hard. _ ” 

Tony was losing his goddamn mind. He was perched on Steve’s lap, his arms around the alpha’s neck and Steve was using the opportunity to work out which kissing techniques produced the best whimpers and moans. Granted it wasn’t really a fair test, seeing as behind them Bucky was on his knees working his tongue over Tony’s hole and apparently determined to make him forget his own name.

“Fuck please, need something inside me now.” He wasn’t sure if he was actually still capable of forming words, but apparently he got the message across because suddenly he was laying on his back with two flushed faces above him. 

“How do you want us?”

They end up in a supersoldier sandwich with Tony on Bucky’s cock and Steve’s mouth on his cock. Tony was pretty sure that he had died and this was heaven. 

It was incredible just how different his alphas were. Bucky was all slow teasing thrusts that drove him wild before fucking him till his teeth rattled and he came so hard he was sure he would never be able to move again. Then Steve would run bat his eyelashes and wiggle his hips until Tony couldn't help but pounce him. Pushing him down and him riding him hard and deep, grinding perfectly against all the right places, until he found that angle that had both of them keening and he was coming once again across Steve's perfect abs.

Even after, when they all were fully satiated and had collapsed on whatever area of the bed seemed least destroyed, they couldn't seem to stop touching each other. Steve rubbed his cheek against the nape of Tony’s neck, whispering how lucky he was to be with them, how much he loved them both. Bucky, always the quietest of the three, simply wrapped himself around the other two. He would always put himself between the world and his lovers. Too blissed out to even try to form words, Tony let himself bask in the tenderness, floating on the feelings of  _ safe, good, my alphas, home. _

It was more than he had ever let himself dream of, loving these two. Messy and complicated and sometimes frustrating as hell but it was something he could hold on to, something real. Freely given, freely received, and worth every bit of effort it had taken to get this far; _ in other words perfect.  _


End file.
